


One Day at a Time (and Time Again)

by LassieLowrider



Series: COC2019 [27]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen, Groundhog Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: Simon wakes up late one morningand the next, and quite a few after that
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow
Series: COC2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553869
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	One Day at a Time (and Time Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for COC2019 day 27: time travel.
> 
> I own nothing that Rainbow can claim.

**Simon**

I woke up late that morning, so I was still tying my tie when I came to breakfast, where there weren’t any scones left - except Penny had saved me one, which I gratefully ate while following her to Magickal theory. Mr Bright, who taught the class, started it all off by cursing colourfully as he sat down - the chair had been covered in push pins.

We had a double hour of theory, and I don’t think I understood much - or even half - of it. Lunch was far from inspiring - meatloaf and mashed potatoes - followed by a double of Spell Creation. 

The first weird thing of the day was when I saw Baz go out the main doors, accompanied by someone I heard him call ‘Aunt Fiona’. I didn’t think much of it, just went to the library to study with Penny - we had an essay due at the end of that week - and then to bed. Baz still wasn’t back, but again I didn’t reflect on it before falling asleep.

I woke up late the next morning, so I was still tying my tie when I came to breakfast, where there weren’t any scones left - except Penny had saved me one, which I gratefully ate while following her to Magickal theory. Mr Bright, who taught the class, started it all off by cursing colourfully as he sat down - the chair had been covered in push pins.

We had a double hour of theory, and I don’t think I understood a lot of it, but some of it did make some sense - mostly because it sounded familiar. Lunch was far from inspiring - meatloaf and mashed potatoes - followed by a double of Spell Creation. 

The first weird thing of the day was when I saw Baz go out the main doors, accompanied by someone I heard him call ‘Aunt Fiona’. I didn’t think much of it, just went to the library to study with Penny - we had an issue due at the end of that week, and while I couldn’t find the one I’d started the day before, it didn’t take long to write it up again - and then to bed. Baz still wasn’t back, but again I didn’t reflect on it before falling asleep.

I woke up late the next morning, which felt really familiar, so I was still tying my tie when I came to breakfast, where there weren’t any scones left - except Penny had saved me one, which I gratefully ate while following her to Magickal theory. Mr Bright, who taught the class, started it all off by cursing colourfully as he sat down - the chair had been covered in push pins.

We had a double hour of theory, and I don’t think I understood all of it, but some of it did make sense - mostly because it sounded familiar. Lunch was far from inspiring - meatloaf and mashed potatoes - followed by a double of Spell Creation. 

The first weird thing of the day was when I saw Baz go out the main doors, accompanied by someone I heard him call ‘Aunt Fiona’. I didn’t think much of it, just went to the library to study with Penny - we had an essay due at the end of that week, and I can’t for the life of me understand where the fucking essay I’d started kept disappearing to? - and then to bed. Baz still wasn’t back, but again I didn’t reflect on it before falling asleep.

I woke up late the next morning, and instead of jumping out of bed as I had the past few days I just stared up at the ceiling. Something wasn’t quite right. I looked at my watch, which claimed it was the 20th. That ought to mean I would have double Magickal theory before lunch and then double Spell Creation after. 

Thing was, we didn’t usually have the same class two days in a row, even less often four days in a row. 

I went down to breakfast - even later than usual - and was met in the door by Penny. She threw a scone at me before towing me to the theory classroom, and I ate the scone on autopilot. It was a bit too cold before the butter went on, but that just meant the scone tasted more like butter than usual.

Theory started with Mr Bright cursing colourfully as he sat down on the chair full of pushpins. About then I  _ really  _ started wondering what the hell was going on.

I didn’t understand a word of the theory lesson. I knew exactly what Mr Bright was saying, because I think I had had that same lesson three times before. In a daze, I followed Penny to lunch.

“Hey, Penny,” I said, looking at the far from inspiring mashed potatoes and meatloaf I was, once again, getting for lunch.

“Yeah, Simon?” she said, eating with the gusto of someone who hasn’t eaten the same lunch four days in a row.

“I think I’m stuck in a time loop.” It sounded even more unlikely when I said it out loud.

“Oh are you Groundhogging?” I thought the excitement Penny showed when saying that was a bit too excited, because I wasn’t excited. At all.

“Is it called that because of Groundhog Day the movie?”

“Well, yeah, it’s based on a true story too.” She leant forward, halfway to lying on the table. “Do you know what your ‘thing’ to accomplish is?”

“I don’t have a single clue.” If I sounded slightly exhausted, it’s because I was - and I was only on my fourth repeat.

“Well, we’ll simply have to try to figure it out!” she said with determination shining out of her eyes. “Is there anything that strikes you as weird during the day you repeat?”

“Uh,” I said, very eloquently. “Mr Bright sits on the pushpins, and Baz leaves - in the evening, after dinner - with his aunt. Nothing else, I think. Well, my mysteriously disappearing essay, but Groundhogging explains that.”

“Try to warn Mr Bright about the pushpins tomorrow then, and see if that’s it?” she mused, looking off into the far distance. I recognised the expression - it was the one that usually got us both into and out of trouble. “Otherwise, it’s probably the Baz thing.”

“...I’ll try Mr Bright a couple of times, I think, before the Baz thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhh I'm gonna have to write more of this too, aren't I?


End file.
